bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordred
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Mordred (disambiguation). |id = 840607 |no = 8411 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 42, 45, 54, 57, 66, 69, 78, 81 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 42, 45, 48, 54, 57, 60, 66, 69, 72, 78, 81 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 39, 51, 63, 75 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Some time after Arthur had become king, a Mysterious Knight appeared before him and left him speechless. The knight was none other than Mordred, son to Arthur and Morgana, and as he stood before his father his lance evolved into a final destructive form. In the distance, a horde of mechanical knights appeared, grouping behind Mordred. “Father, destiny has come. On this day, I will take NeoAvalon from you!” he said with a resolute voice. As Mordred charged at Arthur, the king responded by whispering something to his photon sword and unleashing Excalibur’s full power. A grand duel ensued, blasts flew through the atmosphere, swords and spears brimming with great power clashed and the ground trembled. Finally, Mordred pierced Arthur's chest piece with his plasma fusion lance. Arthur used his final strength to impale Mordred using Excalibur’s ultimate attack. As father and son breathed their final breaths, Mordred whispered “Father, I am sorry...” |summon = I am ready. Avalon will be mine! Father, prepare yourself! |fusion = My power is unmatched. Father, I'm coming for you! |evolution = |hp_base = 5838 |atk_base = 2363 |def_base = 2116 |rec_base = 2051 |hp_lord = 8340 |atk_lord = 3375 |def_lord = 3023 |rec_lord = 2930 |hp_anima = 9232 |rec_anima = 2692 |atk_breaker = 3613 |def_breaker = 2785 |def_guardian = 3261 |rec_guardian = 2811 |def_oracle = 2904 |rec_oracle = 3287 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Indomitable |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects & boosts Zel, Karma and Item drop rates |lsnote = 1.0% boost per 1% HP remaining, 40% Zel, 30% Karma, 7% Item drop rate |bb = World Spike |bbdescription = 10 combo Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), greatly boosts BC, HC and item drop rates for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, fills own BB gauge to max & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = +200% multiplier per use up to 2x, 40% BC/HC, 7% Item drop rate, 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 20% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 300~700 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb2_hpscale = |sbb = Piercing Fate |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, fills own BB gauge to max & boosts Spark damage of Thunder types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5% chance to deal max HP damage, 200% + 600% * HP / max HP, 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 30% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 39 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Spear of Destiny |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% damage against afflicted foes, 400% elemental damage, 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb2_hpscale = |es = Complicated Legacy |esitem = Photon Spear |esdescription = Negates critical and elemental damage for all allies and 20% boost to all parameters when Photon Spear is equipped, greatly boosts Thunder elemental damage & boosts Zel and Karma drop rates |esnote = 100% boost to Thunder EWD, 10% Zel, 25% Karma |evofrom = |evointo = 840608 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Bulb |evomats6 = Thunder Bulb |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *World Summon - May 17, 7:00 PST ~ May 27, 6:59 PST (2018) |notes = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Mordred1 }}